Happy Mother's Day, Mama
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: A short drabble about mother's day.


**So this is just something I made for the person who took care of us and are still taking care of us. The person who will always be on our side even all other people turned their back from us. The person who will love us for all eternity. This is just a small tribute for all the Mom's out there. This is for you Mom! I love you Nanay (a Filipino word for mother)! ^_^**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

**Warning: ****I didn't proofread this,**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:** A short drabble about mother's day.

**Genre:**Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day, Mama.**

* * *

"Mama!" a little blonde girl with brown eyes shouted as she ran towards a woman, with the same hair and eyes, whose doing some gardening at their backyard. The woman stopped what she's doing and turned to find he daughter running excitedly, with hands on her back. She smiled at the little figure approaching her and took off her gloves and laid it together with the shovel and other gardening tools before standing up.

"Be careful now, Lucy." The woman said. But as soon as she said those words, as if on cue, the little girl named Lucy, tripped and landed on the ground with a loud THUD. The woman gasped and immediately ran towards her daughter, helping her up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" the woman asked worriedly. Lucy looked up at her and tears are beginning to fall from her eyes. "Where does it hurt? Come on lets treat it." She said but her daughter shook her head.

"What's the matter? Can't you stand?" she asked again, her voice was hinted with a worried tone. Lucy sniffed and restrained herself from crying which the lady found kind of impressive for a little girl who tripped.

Lucy looked down on her hands and started trembling. "It's ruined," Lucy said. The lady tilted her head to the side as confusion took over her. Lucy looked up to her but was now shedding tears. "It's ruined, Mama." She said again.

"What are you saying?"

Lucy brought her trembling hands to her mothers, showing a bracelet made of flowers, which she guessed was from their garden. The lady now knows that Lucy isn't crying because she tripped but because of wrecking the bracelet she made. She smiled at the little girl and took the bracelet from the girl's hands. "It was supposed to be Lucy-chan's present for you. But now you can't wear it because Lucy-chan ruined it," Lucy said and cried, wiping visible tears with her hands. The woman then tried to fix the bracelet before putting it on.

"Look, Lucy." She said and the girl looked up. Lucy's face brightened when she saw that her mother is wearing the bracelet that she made a while ago.

"You're wearing it! But Lucy-chan thought it's wrecked?" Lucy asked confused, tears still present in her beautiful face. "Mama will wear this even if it's dirty or ruined, because Lucy-chan made this especially for Mama, ne?" the woman said as she wiped the tears off Lucy's face. The girl nodded her head enthusiastically before standing up.

"Come on Mama! Lucy-chan has something else for you!" she said as she took her mother's hand and pulled her towards their manor, as if she didn't fell on the ground earlier.

When they got inside, the lady's heart was filled with happiness. Her eyes watered with what she saw. Little rice balls and cookies placed cutely in a plate, three balloons tied on a chair, and a little banner saying 'HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!' hanging on the wall greeted her.

"Mama, why are you crying? Don't you like what Lucy-chan made?" Lucy asked nervously. The lady turned to face her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Lucy-chan made all of this for Mama?" she asked the girl. Lucy nodded while grinning, proud of her work. "Uhn,"

"Lucy-chan made this for Mama. Because Mama is the best Mama in the whole wide world!" Lucy giggled. The woman hugged her daughter tightly and smiled joyfully.

"Arigatou, Lucy-chan,"

**..ooOoo..**

"LUCY! Come on! Let's go on a mission!" Lucy snapped out of her trance and walked towards her window. She saw her team waving at her from below. "ALRIGHT! WAIT FOR ME DOWN THERE, 'KAY?" she said and walked back to her room.

She packed her things and changed her clothes before walking out of her room. She paused when she got to her living room. Lucy looked over a certain photo and smiled.

"Happy Mother's day, Mama. Daisuki."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

**Whew! I'm supposed to be reviewing, but here I am posting this,, I can't believe I finished this in just a hour,, I'm into one-shot's these days,, hmmm =_=**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
